Friend Jail
by sivy96
Summary: When Millie is finally released from the institution that's held her for three years Louise and her friends is the only one that believe that she isn't better. LouisexLogan LouisexAbby LoganxAbby
1. Chapter 1

"Somebody's in friend jail, somebody's in friend jail, somebody's in friend jail... oh God I hope friend jail doesn't last forever. I need to see her, I need to hold her while she sleeps again, I need to be by her side...forever."

Millie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, trapped like an animal behind the bars, white everywhere, doctor's everywhere, Louise nowhere. She hated this. She didn't understand why Louise had put her here, all she did was try and keep her happy and safe. So what if she had attacked Logan and put him in the hospital? What was Louise thinking being with someone who had been so mean to her? What did it matter that Louise had woken up to Millie in the corner of her bedroom petting Kuchi Kopi and watching her sleep while she wore the clothes Millie had changed her into? She just wanted to make sure Louise was okay and beautiful. Why couldn't Louise just see that?

Louise was always beautiful and Millie had loved her from the day she saw her in 2nd grade, it was then and there that she knew she couldn't live without Louise by her side forever. That's why she had done it, she never meant to hurt Louise she just didn't want her to leave the home that she had set up for the two of them.

She looked at the calendar and saw that today was the day. She had been stuck in this room for 3 years but she was 18 now and her time was up. She worked her ass off playing the doctor's games so that they knew she was all better. All the work had paid off though and today was the day she would finally see Louise again. She got up and started pacing the room stuck in her thoughts.

"Oh I bet she missed me it'll be so good to see her. She probably tried visiting a thousand times and they wouldn't letter. I'll fucking kill them. No no no no no Millie you get to see her today and that's all that matters. Louise. Louise. Louise. I'm coming to see you today LouLou, I've missed youyou."

The door clicked and in walked her head doctor with a smile on his face.

"Hey there Millie, let's get you discharged and back to your life in Seymour's Bay."

She grabbed the box of her things she had already packed up and skipped down the hall whistling and happy as thoughts of pink Bunny ears filled her head.

In a town two hours away though the bunny ears had been put away Louise hated them now. She hated Millie for making her hate them she just couldn't look at them though, not after everything that had happened, she always prided herself on not being scareable, she was wrong though. Millie did scare her and this day terrified her she wasn't stupid, a small piece of paper wasn't going to do anything to detract Millie. There was no way she was better but nobody believed Louise; all Bob and Linda saw was their scared little girl but they knew they had to give Millie a chance, after all if the doctors said she was better then she probably was. Logan sided more with Louise but he felt like Millie deserved a chance. A chance was all she'd need though, they'd let her in arms open and it would be like Louise's childhood all over again. No one would see the crazy besides her until someone was about to die.

Louise limped towards the counter of the restaurant she hated the limp but had been stuck with it for three years ever since that night with Millie. She tried to get the thoughts away as her hand started shaking, She reached in her bag to pull out her Klonopin her stabilizers were what had kept her sane all this time. She hated feeling this weak. The bell chimed above the door as she saw her other two reasons to smile, her Fiance Logan Bush and her best friend Abby Haddington came bouncing in the door way and they both looked pissed. She smiled slightly at them and motioned towards the apartment, she understood what was going on and knew they all needed to talk.

"What the fuck?"

Louise flinched as she sat down on her bed as Abby slammed the door shut and started screaming. She knew that the only other people in the world who believed her about Millie were these two after all Millie had attacked both of them at least once and neither of them had forgotten it.

"Calm down Abs Lou is the one we need to focus on right now."

Logan patted Abby on the shoulder as he sat down next to Louise on the bed, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down into his chest as they lay back on the bed. Louise was quite she didn't want to face the reality that Millie was about to be back within punching distance of her and she didn't want to admit that she was scared even to the two most important people in her life.

She nuzzled closer to Logan's chest and felt Abby crawl on the bed behind her and wrap her arms around her Louise's mind started to drift back to the dozens of times they had been in this exact situation it was one of the contributing factors to what caused Millie to snap.

Abby and Louise had been friends since a while after Mille attack Abby that was elementary and they stayed friends all the way until high school all the way until Louise started realizing that she was attracted to boys and girls. One night when she was 14 Louise and Abby had snuck away from their houses to the beach they had started making trouble before they were even teenagers and the second they were able they started sneaking alcohol from their parents to get wasted and do things they did. One night it was particularly beautiful outside as they laid in the sand Louise reached over to grab the bottle of liquor and grabbed Abby's hand instead her first instinct was to pull it away but Abby stopped her, they laid staring at the stars for a few minutes before Louise looked over and saw Abby staring at her, Louise didn't exactly know what to do or what she was feeling, that was until Abby lunged at her and kissed her hard.

They rolled around the beach kissing each other until everything was said and done and they had slept together. Louise woke up the next morning mortified, she was positive that it had only happened because they were drunk but she had never felt like that before, except for when Logan teased her once she had hit puberty but at that point in time she felt like that would never get anywhere. She threw her ears on with a pair of jeans and a hoodie with a tank top underneath and took off to school, she was going to play memory loss but the second she walked into the school Abby grabbed her and pulled her into a janitor's closet and kissed her. She asked if Louise remembered and from that day they had a relationship it was so well hidden though nobody suspected a thing.

Despite her initial personality Abby was incredibly dominant and aggressive and those qualities were part of the reason that even in the present she loved her, she could be herself around Abby, she didn't have to have her walls up. A couple months into their relationship they slipped away to the girls locker room between classes and started making out. They heard a cough behind them and turned to find a totally pissed off Millie after the initial fight Millie agreed to forget what she saw for Louise but it didn't happen. A few weeks later Louise hit things off with Logan, she didn't know how to deal with it because her parents would never allow her to date an 18 year old guy and she didn't want them to know she was dating a girl. She introduced Logan and Abby to explain what was going on and her confliction and they immediately hit it off, from then the three of them stayed in some weird unpredictable couple together with Louise at the center.

They kept everything as secret as they could until the Millie situation happened for Logan's sake, they didn't want him arrested and they didn't want hell reigned down on him.

Louise shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, she couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, knocking Abby in the floor in the process.

"Oh shit, sorry Abs."

She helped her up as the other girl shrugged and sat down next to Logan trying to remain calm. Louise sat down in the chair by the bed and grabbed Abby's hand.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get past this and there's power in numbers. Plus I mean we all have restraining orders."

Abby started laughing hysterically and so did Louise and Logan. If there was one thing they all knew it was that no fucking restraining order was going to stop Millie Frock if she decided to make an appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Millie sat staring out the car window vibrating in her seat as they passed the sign saying they were in Seymour's Bay. With her age and the deals she had struck in court she had gotten released with no conditions since she had completed her therapy and treatment with no issues. The car pulled up to her house and as she was about to open the door she heard the locks click and looked up at her mother in question.

"Millie you can't see her again."

Millie started seeing red of course she was going to see Louise again and her mother was a fucking idiot if she thought different.

"Mom I-"

"No. Millie please. You can't violate the order you'll get prison next time baby, please."

Millie looked at her mother and saw the tears running down her face, she sympathized with her and didn't want her to be upset like this.

"Of course I won't violate the orders mom I wouldn't do that, I was sick but I know better now."

"You're taking your medication?"

Millie flinched at the question she had been stashing her meds since week 2 in the facility and didn't intend to stop now besides she figured she was going to make a pretty penny off of them on the street.

"Of course mom, I promise this is all going to okay, I'm better now."

The doors clicked again and Millie got out of the car, she couldn't wait to be in her bedroom again, everything about it reminded her of Louise. She ran up the stairs to her room only there wasn't a room. There was just a wall. She started feeling around and could tell where the sheetrock turned to plywood, they had shut off her perfect room from her. She was enraged and doing her best to hide it as her mother walked up beside her.

"I'm sorry sweetie you're therapist said this would be best, that any reminders of the incident could trigger you. We've set you up a beautiful room downstairs in the basement though, it's wonderful and three times the size of your old room plus the view from the window looks right at the park."

Millie started twitching and tried to hide it but knew her mother could tell as she placed a hand on Millie's shoulder and led her towards the stairwell.

"It'll be okay honey, there are adjustments but this is still your home."

Millie walked down the stairs calming herself with thoughts of her little bunny LouLou.

Across town Louise was in the kitchen getting a drink she had left Abby and Logan in her room and knowing them they were probably fooling around so she sat down at the table. She didn't have any issue with them sleeping together but she knew that as soon as she walked in the room they would want her to join in and any other day she'd be okay with it but she just wasn't in the mood. As she was scrolling through her phone she heard slight moans coming from her room and the faint sound of her bed hitting the wall she chuckled and rolled her eyes even if Logan and Abby couldn't agree on everything they both really liked sex.

She was looking through her newsfeed when her phone buzzed that she had a message used to she would jump any time her phone rang afraid that it was Millie but she had changed her number four times since Millie was locked up so she was feeling pretty confident. She looked at her message and was slightly confused it was from a number she didn't know and only had one word: soon. Her heart immediatley sank her instinct was that it was Millie and she had to try and find out. She quickly hit call and put the phone up to her ear it rang for a couple of minutes before finally going to a message that the voicemail hadn't been sat up she shrugged her shoulders and deleted the message and the call, she was going to try and forget about it and didn't want Logan or Abby to freak out.

She heard the bedroom door open and watched Logan and Abby exit the hallway both of them fairly disheivled and flushed.

"I know what you two were doing."

Louise gave them a knowing smile and chuckled as she went back to her phone glancing up when she head them sit down at the table.

"Well you could have always joined us Louise."

Logan smiled as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You know neither of us would have complained."

Abby winked as she reached up and held Louise's hand. Sometimes Louise questioned how she was able to have a relationship like this but times like then were when she knew how. She didn't get jealous of them, no one was left out, they were there to support each other unendingly, all of them. Most importantly though they all loved each other. They all smiled at each other as they decided to go watch TV and Louise settled down on the couch in between them.

Millie was livid though she had seen it all, she couldn't believe that this was the life that Louise had chosen or that she had deleted her message. She stood there cursing to herself as she climbed back down the fire escape to crawl back through the basement window before her mother realized that she was gone.

It had been over a week since Millie had come back to Seymours Bay and Louise was slowly starting to think that maybe just maybe Millie actually had learned her lesson and was going to leave her be, little did she know that Millie was watching her as often as she could doing her best to re-learn Louise's routine so that she could easily see her again. She knew that her LouLou had missed her no matter what she said to everyone else.

Louise had always been a creature of habit her routines calmed her and they kept her grounded but they were also incredibly dangerous. One day she finally started to notice she would be going along her usual time meandering around at school, working in the restaurant, going to the movies or down to the beach she would get the feeling that she was being watched and right as she turned around she would see locks of blonde hair disappear around a corner or a stranger in a hood standing in what she felt was an ominous way or the shadows on the street outside her bedroom window as she sat at her desk working. She was steadily becoming more and more terrified, she was positive that Millie was watching her but she didn't have any proof she was much more afraid of something else though; she was terrified that she had finally snapped and her stabilizers weren't enough anymore. She thought long and hard about it and even though he would make her talk about things she decided to call and make an appointment with Dr. Swanson.


End file.
